Okami: The Lost Day
by TheSunRises
Summary: Ammy shrieked, partly because she wasn't expecting to wake up human but mostly because she had lost her balance and was falling head first into the cold river water. A cute little one shot with some Ammy x Waka fluff.


**I'm not so good with intros soooo, enjoy this fluffy little one shot ^_^**

* * *

Heavy eyelids cracked open revealing the peaceful scenery of Kamiki village, still blurred by sleep. The sun goddess yawned, rocking back on her hind legs and stretching out the front ones. When she opened her eyes once more the white wolf was more than shocked to see a pair of pale arms where her front legs were supposed to be. With a shocked yelp (that sounded more like a high squeak) Amaterasu scrambled to the edge of the river that ran though the village. Peering into the water's clear surface the goddess was met by an unfamiliar reflection. A girl with pale skin, framed by long silvery hair stared wide-eyed back at her. Ammy shrieked, partly because she wasn't expecting to wake up human but mostly because she had lost her balance and was falling head first into the cold river water.

Well obviously even a heavy sleeper like Issun couldn't sleep through that. The poncle rubbed his tiny eyes "Hum… what was-? Hey Ammy whaddya think that was?" now fully awake, Issun could see that his wolf companion was nowhere in sight. "Ammy? Where you go ya big furball?" the furball in question was still treading water, seeing as she was newly human and therefore not… clothed… this day was already off to a great start. All she needed to do was grab that white sheet from the drying pole then she and Issun could try to figure out what the heck happened to her. She swam to the opposite bank, grabbing its soft, muddy side. She took a deep breath, not too thrilled with the idea of getting out of the water in her current, ah… position… Lucky for her it was early enough that no one was up yet; all she had to was wrap that sheet around herself without her pervy friend seeing her.

Ok, here goes nothing.

Using the muscles that she was lucky enough to have retained from her wolf form Ammy launched herself from the safety of the river and made a clumsy dash for the tantalizing piece of fabric.

one

two

three stumbling bounds before she reached her target. Snatching the sheet from the pole, she wrapped it around herself.

Satisfied with her handy work, the goddess made to find her little companion. Her victory was short lived as when she turned around she lost her footing and fell into the almost expecting arms of the first and last person she wanted to see today.

"Morning ma cheire!"

Thing were just getting better.

Peering up through her pearly bangs, gold eyes locked with luminous blue ones. The tall prophet smiled down at her. "You're looking especially lovely today." With a high shriek Amaterasu pushed herself out of his arms, falling right on her butt. Waka leaned over her "You look a little different, did change your hair?" The goddess held the sheet closer to her chest huffing indignantly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, waddya think you're doing ya half-baked prophet? He bothering you pretty lady?" The screech must have drawn Issun over and he didn't appear to recognize her. Waka chucked at Issun's obliviousness. "Calm yourself little bug, I'm not bothering her, am I ma cheire?" That only aggravated the little artist more. "What's so funny, huh?! And where is Ammy?" Said no-longer-wolf goddess simply rolled her eyes. "Hang on, what's going on? Someone get to explaining." "Isn't it obvious my little friend, our lupine friend is no longer a wolf!" Waka chirped. "What!" Issun was so shocked he stopped mid-bounce. "No way that hot babe is furball." Fed up with her companion's think-headedness, the goddess decided to get right to the point; and the best way to do this was putting him in her mouth than immediately spitting him out. Now he was hopping mad "What the heck was that for!? Gross now I'm all covered in your slobber… furball…" he tailed off, anger fading as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He bounced up on to her knee "Whao! Ammy! It really is you! What happened to ya, how'd you get so pretty?!" Amaterasu opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get a word out Waka cut her off. "What are you talking about, ma cheire looks pretty every day." The comment was greeted with blank, un-amused stares. Ammy sighed "Ok, first off, ignoring you." Waka crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks in a mock pout. "Secondly, to answer your question Issun, I don't know what happened. I woke up like this." "Wow, freaky stuff, but it's not every day you wake up a smoking hot babe!" the Poncle could barely contain his excitement at how good-looking his friend had become. "No argument over here." Waka input cheekily. "Uhhggg" the goddess flopped onto her stomach, then buried her face in her arms "Guys this is serious." "My apologies, ma cherie. Here, give me your hands." Ammy looked up at Waka warily. "Do you think I am up to something dishonest?" the reply came in the form of a stare that clearly said '_what do you think?' _Waka placed a hand dramatically over his heart "Oh how you wound me ma cherie." Issun thought it best to add in his opinion "Speaking of it, how do we know you weren't the one behind this in the first place. Furball here wakes up all human and you just happen to show up? Whaddya doing here anyway?" The prophet rolled his eyes. "Well, contrary to what you may think, I have better things to do than follow you two around day in and day out. I was here on and errand and happened to stumble across the both of you. I assure you it was not I who did this; but since you never trust my word feel free to believe whatever you want. Now, ma cheire, your hands, if you'd please." He knelt down in front of Ammy, offering his hands. She had no reason to doubt him, but that did mean she had reason to trust him either. Cautiously, she extended her hands towards him. He gripped her hands gently while his bright eyes focused on her face. A light dusting of pink covered her cheeks; the prophet's intense blue stare causing heat to rise in her cheeks. The awkward little moment passed quickly. "Well the good news is the curse isn't that strong, it probably wasn't even intended for you. The bad news is the curse won't wear off at least until sunrise tomorrow. I would be more than happy to accompany you today and assist you." Waka flashed a cheeky smile. Pushing the question of HOW he could tell all that by just holding her hands and staring at her and making her uncomfortable, Ammy got to her feet. "Thank you for the offer but I'll be just fine on my own." With that she turned on her heel and stood briskly towards the village exit.

Her feet must have something against her, she had only taking a few steps when she tripped over a lose rock. Instinctively, the goddess threw up her arm, bracing herself for her impending collision with the ground. Before she hit the ground someone grabbed the back of her makeshift dress. Opening her eyes, she blinked up at her _"savior". _ "Are you quite positive you don't need my help?" Waka asked, voice dripping with arrogance. Ammy huffed, determined to stand her ground. "Yes I am. Now please put me down." The prophet sighed "As you wish." And again she was falling. "Ahhhhhheeeeee! OK!" Ammy shouted. "Excellent!" Waka caught the back of her sheet again, this time she was mere inches from the ground. "I'm so glad you agreed! Now…" He pulled her up by the back of her dress, right against his chest. "First things first." Ammy face was close enough to his that she could see the different flecks of blue in his eyes; her heart skipped a beat for so unknown reason. "We need to get you some proper clothes." "Huh?" Ammy blinked, taking in her soundings in surprise. The odd little group was now standing in the bustling city of Sei-an. "Hey, don't just teleports us around without asking ya stupid fruitcake!" Issun(Whom at some point had hopped onto her shoulder) shouted. Waka rolled his eyes "And here I was hoping you got left behind. *sigh* At any rate, come along ma cherie." He grabbed her wrist gently and led her down the street than into a shop.

Inside a man Ammy recognized as Mr. Chic was bustling about, fixing the shelved kimonos. "Bonjour monsieur Chic." The prophet greeted cheerfully. The shop owner turned and smiled. "Hello Captain Waka, how are you today?" "Very well, I hope you are in good health." "Much better since that awful mist cleared up. Now to what do I own the pleasure?" "I was hoping you could provide my lovely friend here some proper clothing." Waka gave Ammy a slight push forward; she sent him a death glare. "Most certainly! Come with me miss, will get you measured and into something fabulous." Mr. Chic dragged her off to the dressing room, but not before Waka plucked the green Poncle from her shoulder. "Aw come on!" said poncle exclaimed, bright red and thrashing in the prophet's grip.

* * *

They were in the little kimono shop for what felt like hours to the goddess. Waka disapproved of every single dress she tried on. She was about to show him what seemed like the billionth one. "What about this one?" Ammy asked dully. She was now wearing a white kimono with a cherry blossom pattern and a black obe. Her blue eyed companion's eyes lit up "C'est magnifique!" He exclaimed, twirling her around. "We'll take this one." He informed Mr. Chic.

After paying of the dress the three walked about the city, Issun practicing his brush techniques by blooming the trees they came across. The setting sun found the group reclining on the deck of the tao trooper ship, watching the distant fireworks that were no doubt Tama's. The sleepy goddess subconsciously rested her head on Waka's shoulder, far too tired catch that her movement caused the prophet to tense up. "Ya know," Ammy muttered "Today wasn't so bad. Maybe you aren't so bad…" Waka chuckled "Merci, I am glad you feel that way." A heavy pause hung between the two. "Ma cherie, I must ask. Do you re-" soft snores emitting from the goddess cut him short. He smiled warmly at her "Good night mon amore."

* * *

The next morning Ammy awoke in the field outside the city. "Morning furball." Issun yawed, resting on her muzzle. "Looks like that half-baked prophet was right, your all back ta normal. Though I gotta admit, I'm starting to miss you gorgeous bod. Hehehe." Grumbling at his rudeness, Ammy pawed him off her nose. "Hey! Why ya mad at me?! Waka was the one the left us in a field." The goddess let out the wolf equivalent of a sigh. Yesterday's day off was nice but she had work to do. As if he had read her mind Issun leapt up onto her head. "Never mind that, come on we still gotta rake that no-good Queen over the coals." Barking in agreement, the two made their way to Queen Himiko's palaces.


End file.
